Dancing with Demons
by Me Acorn and Somtimes Banana
Summary: How did I become caught up in demons and slippers and twelve dancing princesses? I'm not sure...
1. The Stage is Set

A/N: Well, this is my first fic so _PLEASE_ be nice! : )

I absolutely love the story of the twelve dancing princesses and I can never find any thing on them so I wrote this. Constructive criticisms welcome! Even flames! Please R&R. thank you. ^_^

Chapter One

The Stage is Set

I was young when the war started, about 19 I reckon', but when it finished, I was old. Not old in years really, the war only lasted 10 years, which is relatively short in our land, but old in spirit. I had too many friends die in my arms, saw too many bloodstained fields. When the war was over I cursed the eyes that saw the horrors and the feet that brought me into battle and the mind that would not let the memories fade.

Therefore, I traveled.

I lived hand to mouth, doing an odd job here and there enough to earn me a piece of bread and a glass of milk to wash it down. 

And I was content. Not happy but satisfied. I should have known my luck would change.

****

It was mid-summer when I decided to drift towards the King's City. Not because I had some sort of patriotic feeling, or I wanted to see the sights, or meet the people but because I'd heard that the King was giving the soldiers from the war free land up in the north. I didn't have any illusions about the land up to the north, it was said to be icy, dangerous, and roamed by beast like the dragon and the great white bear.

Nevertheless, a big piece of land.

__

All my own.

Sounded good to me.

So I went.

****

A week or two later I was stopped at an ancient well. The old woman in front of me didn't have enough strength to pull up the bucket, filled to the brim with sloshing water.

"Here, let me help you, Ma'am." I offered politely.

The old woman gratefully handed the rope over to me.

"Ahhhh…" She gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, young man."

I shrugged and turned to fill my canteen.

"Are ya' headed for the castle then?" She persisted.

"Aye." I grunted. I took a deep swallow from the canteen and licked my lips. This well water wasn't bad!

"Going to save the princesses are you?" She went on. "Well, you're not the first and probably not the last! Still, I feel sorry for those poor lads." She sighed and lapsed into silence.

"Save the princesses?" I asked, feeling bewildered.

"I thought as much," said the old woman taking my strangled question as an answer. "But you won't get very far without…." She trailed off then brightened. "Of course! Here I am wishing I had someway to help ya' and I plum forgot about the cloak!" And with that, she pulled out a plain dusty black cloak. She gave it a cursory glance then held it out to me.

I looked from her to the cloak in confusion.

"Go on, son. It's perfectly harmless but even better because it'll keep you safe from harm!" She cackled at her own joke and impatiently pushed it towards me.

"It may not look like much but its gotta good invisy-inves- One o' those I'm-not-here spells."

She was looking a little annoyed so I reached out and took it.

__

Hmmm…

No tingle, no thunder crashing and no flash of lightning.

I opened my eyes relieved. Sometimes these foreign spells do funny things to a person.

The old woman was shaking a finger at me.

"Now you be careful. Those princesses are smart girls, they are. You make sure you're a gennel'man and no sassin'."

And with that last administration she patted my hand and limped away.

I stood by the well, black cloak in one hand, canteen in the other, staring openmouthed after her. A shepherd, his flock of sheep hurtling towards the well, yelled at me to get out of the way. Broken from my reverie, I quickly looked around. No old woman. I looked down at the cloak then shoved it in my bag. Looking around once more, I shrugged.

__

What can I say?

She was possibly insane.

I filled the canteen once more, then started walking. 

****

OK, What do you think? Any thing you could suggest would be _great_! Any preference about what princess he should like? R&R! 


	2. City Life

A/N: OK, I know that the reason people aren't reviewing is because They are so astounded by my brilliance that they don't even have the strength to move the mouse to the little purple button. At least that's what I'm going to say! 

I thank you O most wonderful princess of the paragraph, savior of the sentence, peerless perfection of the period….Kassi of Pirate's Swoop! ^_^

Disclaimer: I'm such an idiot and I forgot this last time….I hope no one sues me… Anyway, I don't own The Twelve Dancing Princesses. Does any one own it? 

Chapter Two

City Life…

It wasn't long before I reached the capital. I stood for a moment, collecting my thoughts, squaring my shoulders and generally preparing myself for the chaos of city life.

I paid my fee to get in, stepped inside, and was immediately assaulted by vendors trying to sell their wares.

"Lovely ribbons for your lovely girl. Only tuppence each!"

"Nice, hot, chestnuts, right out o' the oven!"

"Get your sweet, juicy app-ples! Come and get 'em!"

I grinned. _Oh, city life_.

****

After contemplating a while I decided to go straight to the castle instead of trying to find somewhere to stay for the night. My reasoning was that if I told the King I had no place to go he might let me stay at the castle or, better yet, he might feel so sorry for a disillusioned soldier that he'll add some money to go along with that land.

I allowed a smile to cross my face. _Yup, that's definitely the way to go._

****

I arrived at the castle just before dusk and gazed up at the towering building.

It was made of some white stone that I couldn't quite recall the name of although it reminded me of the inside of an oyster shell. The last rays of sun shone on the imposing spun sugar castle making it shimmer with color. I can think of no other way to describe it than as the spot where a rainbow meets the earth. And I was going to enter it.

I gulped.

Suddenly a voice behind me growled "Did ya' come to gawk, country boy, or is there a reason your warmin' the steps?"

I turned, intending to make a rude comment on the mans sexual prowess. Then froze and took a double take.

"Aeron, you old bastard!"

"Good ta' see ya', Jamil!"

I clasped hands with the tough scruffy-looking man. I'd met Aeron in my second year of battle. He had saved my life and I in turn had saved his.

"You haven't changed much." I remarked, eyeing the long black hair pulled back to reveal a pair of sharp ebony eyes above a decidedly aquiline nose and the same gargantuan handlebar mustache. 

"When are you going to shave that dirty rat off?" I joked pointing at his mustache.

He laughed. "About as soon as you dress up like a duchess and marry a duke!"

We exchanged a few more friendly jibes then I got down to business.

"The King still givin' away that land in the north?"

Aeron gaped at me smoothing his mustache with one nervous hand.

"Are you a fool?! Has war addled your brain?!?! Do you know what kinda things live up north!?!"

"Is he still giving it away?" I repeated stubbornly.

"Aye. For all its worth." He snorted. "You'd have better luck trying to save the princesses then make a livin' on that land!"

"What do you mean 'saving the princesses'?"

I was curious now. The old woman could have been crazy but Aeron too? No. It wasn't likely.

"Where have you been, my wandering friend?" He cocked his to the side. "Haven't you heard _anything _walking around in this pothole?!"

I mutely shook my head.

"Well!" He opened his mouth to say something then looked thoughtful and closed it again. "This isn't a good place to talk. Come On."

****

A/N: *gets down on knees, thinks for a second then throws herself to the floor* PPPLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I'm absolutely shameless so if you review me I review you… 

Jo-Jo/southern belle: I'm glad you agree with me because that's what I originally intended!  
  
Robyn: I'll probably describe them separately but because there is, so many I may just describe the more important ones.  
  
And Emylen: Hmmm…I've decided which princess and I'm not sure if she's quite but she's very self possessed (I hope).  
  
...You're all wonderful. 


	3. A Tale of Fairy

A/N: Happy Day! You get a longer chapter! I'm trying a slightly different way of telling the story so tell me if you like it. This chapter is essentially the history of the princesses and the kingdom and stuff. I tried to tell it in a very basic fairy tale scenario. The Italics are the history or flashback kinda thingies that I can't explain.

In addition, thank you once more to my wonderful beta-reader, Kassi of Pirate's Swoop. Check out her Tamora Pierce fic, "In the King's Own".

Chapter Three

A Tale of Fairy

I followed him back to the guardhouse and cleared a pile parchment off a dusty stool before sitting down.

"So you want to know the story of the princesses, do you?" He shook his head. "It's not a happy one, I'll grant you that." He sighed and settled back into a dusty oak chair. "It began a few years before you were born…."

======

Once upon a time, there was a small kingdom living peacefully under the rule of a just King and his beautiful queen. The people of the kingdom thought their rulers were perfect but between the king and the queen, nothing could have been farther than the truth. For although the king was a just man he was not a kind or loving one and their marriage was one of convenience only. 

One night the queen, sleeping alone in her bedchamber, was awoken to a tall shadow looming over her. The Demon seeing her fear quickly began to speak. "Sweet Lady" It purred. "I was so moved by your great beauty that I knew I must meet with you." The Demons honeyed voice softened. "I knew that you could not deny the love I felt for you if I met you face to face." 

The queen was undone by the mere mention of love, for in her young life no one had ever told her that they loved her. Her mother, a pampered princess, had immediately foisted her off on wet nurses and nannies and her father had been too preoccupied to realize he had a daughter. So, going against all common sense, she believed the Demon.

But Demons lie.

****

Exactly nine months after the Demon's visit, the queen gave birth to twins, a baby girl and a baby boy. The kingdom rejoiced, for not only did they have their little prince but a princess as well.

One year later the prince disappeared and the queen gave birth to another little girl.

And so in ten years the queen gave birth to twelve beautiful girls.

======

"…But sixteen years ago the queen died while giving birth to the youngest pair of twins."

"Which makes the eldest princess twenty-five, right?"

"Aye. But I'm not finished…"

======

"Highness?"

Lyrael, the second oldest princess, jerked her head up just before it hit the table, her long black hair trailing over the wood surface.

"Hmm. What?" She looked around, disoriented, blue eyes red with fatigue.

The maid who had woken her looked concerned. "Are sure you're all right, Highness?" 

Lyrael looked irritated. "Of course I'm all right!" she snarled.

======

"So they stay up all night? Royalty can do things like that."

"Stop interrupting…." 

======

"What is this?!" The king held a tiny embroidered slipper, the sole worn completely away.

Ten faces turned towards Elaine, the seventh sister of the twelve. The tiny redhead shrugged delicate shoulders. "How should I know? It looks like a slipper," she replied with a grimace of distaste.

"I can see it's a slipper," the king ground out. "But why is there a pair of worn-out slippers under every single one of your beds?!" 

A look of dismay appeared in Elaine's hazel eyes as she turned back to her sisters. "Couldn't you come up with anything better than that?!" she hissed.

The sisters exchanged chagrined glances. Amorita, the youngest by two minutes, answered. "We were so tired…" The other sisters nodded. At sixteen, Amorita was the most conventionally beautiful of the sisters, with long blonde hair and long-lashed blue eyes that now held a consternated expression. Her twin, Valencia, was like a reflection, exactly the same yet subtly opposite.

"Father."

As one the princesses gave a sigh of relief and turned towards the speaker.

In the middle of the throne room stood a young woman. Her hair was a rich dark red and hung in waves down her back, slanted forest green eyes narrowed and she drew herself up to every inch of her 5'3".

"Father." She repeated. "What is the meaning of this?"

The King glared at his eldest daughter. "I am getting weary of asking the some question!" With a violent motion, he threw the tattered slipper at the feet of his daughter. "What were these doing under your bed?!"

She calmly picked up the bedraggled bit of cloth. "I have no idea," she lied with sincerity.

======

"Ever since then the King has found a worn out pair of slippers under their bed every night."

"And the princesses still swear they don't know why?"

"Aye. Finally the King put out a proclamation that whoever figures it out can marry one of the princesses and take half the kingdom."

I snorted. "I bet you've been neck deep in potential suitors!" 

Aeron looked sober. "Not necessarily. The King also said that any man who failed would be put to death."

I sucked in a quick breath then let it back out with a few choice imprecations.

"Aye."

We sat for a while, pondering the failings of the world. Eventually we began to talk about past and present until the fire was nothing but white ash in the grate. As I bedded down on the floor that night, I tried not to think about the King, the princesses, and what tomorrow would bring. 

****

A/N: Thank you for reading! I was trying to explain why the princesses would have demon blood as they have sometimes in the stories. Review……please…. *Looks pitiful* 

Thank you to:

Marvindamartin: I will definitely keep you updated as long as you return the favor. ; )

Nenya Adamant: Thank you!

Rachel: Hehe… I hope she'll be interesting.

I love you all…not that way you silly! : D


	4. Love at First Sight or Second

A/N: Thank You EVERYONE!!!!! You are _so _appreciated! This chapter is not my favorite but I was having limited inspiration and I wanted to update as soon as possible, so…you got this.

Chapter Four

Love at first (or second?) sight

I awoke the next morning to find that Aeron had already left to patrol the streets. So I stretched and dragged myself from the blankets, scratching at the unshaven stubble on my chin. Peering out the door, I decided that today an extra cloak would be a useful thing to have. As the rain poured, I pulled on a loose shirt, a pair of breeches and my scuffed black boots. After splashing water on my face I proceeded to open the door, step out into the downpour, and get very wet.

I was soon at the castle, which still looked lovely despite the dreary gray clouds hanging like – Well like dreary gray clouds. I gathered my courage and squelched up the steps.

****

It turned out that the King only saw people at specific times but I was invited to stay until after dinner. I figured I might as well get a free meal while I was here.

At dinner I sat at the long table feeling uncomfortable surrounded by all these fine lords and ladies. I concentrated on food on my plate. It wasn't the plain fare of bread and cheese I was used to but instead an assortment of strange things such as quail eggs, a pig with an apple in its mouth, jellied eels and marzipan castles. Although I must admit, the marzipan castle was quite an accomplishment.

Tired of looking at the food I glanced up and met the gaze of a young woman sitting at the King's table. I noticed the eleven other girls sitting next to her and put two and two (or in this case one and eleven) together. This was not any young women but one of the twelve princesses! I realized I was staring at the young woman and every one of the sisters was staring back. I felt a blush creep up my face and I quickly turned away but not after sneaking one final glance at the green-eyed beauty. 

After dinner, I made my way to the throne room. I entered only to find that all twelve of the princesses sat next to the King in identical chairs. I kept an eye on the eldest princess which I concluded she must be by the fact that she sat closest to the King. When I knelt in front of the King I could have sworn she smiled, it was a shy hesitant smile but a smile none the less.

"Rise, soldier."

I looked up in surprise.

The King snorted at my obvious amazement. "Its not that hard to figure out. A young man in traveling clothes **– **_I looked down reflexively_** –** and a cynical world-weary look in his eyes. What else could you be?"

I cleared my throat. "Well sir…"

"Majesty!" Hissed a nearby servant.

"Huh? Oh! Right, uh, Majesty"

The King looked amused. "Go on."

"Right, well, Majesty, I had heard that you were giving soldiers land up in the North."

The King frowned. "You do know what they have up there, don't you?"

"Yes, Majesty."

"And you still would take it?"

"If you will give it."

The King shifted on his throne and a glint appeared in his eye. "What if I gave you an estate and a title all your own?"

I was instantly wary. People don't give you more than you ask for unless they want something in return. "That would be nice but why would you do that?"

The King looked slightly guilty. "Well, perhaps you may want to stay at the castle for a few days…" He glanced at the princesses.

I followed his gaze to the twelve beautiful maids and realized what he was asking. "Oh, no!" I blurted out.

The King looked desperate. "Its not as though you're actually _officially_ doing any thing!"

"You want me to find out why the princesses slippers are worn out during the night." I said bluntly.

"Well, yes."

I sighed. "And I'm not official so I can't get my head chopped off."

The King looked uncomfortable. "Yes."

A movement at the corner of my eye prompted me to look up. The eldest princess — _I must learn her name…_— had made a sudden gesture at her fathers last words. I stared into her eyes puzzling out the emotions there. Was it fear, hope, or possibly anger? I couldn't quite make it out.

"Well?" The King sat anxiously awaiting my reply.

I opened my mouth to say that I would rather walk up the tallest mountain barefoot and without food and water than stay a few days with twelve giggling princesses. However, as I stood there, gazing into emerald cat-eyes, I heard myself say "Of course." 

And I'm still not sure why.

****

Aaaahh!!!! Sorry that it took so long! : ( I hope you forgive me… Thank you to all my **_wonderful_** reviewers and (of course) to my coolest of all cool beta-reader….**Kassi of Pirate's swoop**! I'm trying to get all my finals done but don't worry I will update before next Tuesday. Unless something goes horribly wrong…


	5. Black Boots and Blood

A/N: I realized when I started writing this chapter that I have absolutely no control over my story. This is completely different than how I had planned it. I put my hand on a pencil and it just—jumps out! All I was gonna do was flesh out the fairy tale a bit and now I'm waiting just as anxiously as any of you to see what happens next! Thanks for all the support. No, that was _not_ sarcastic, Acorn. Hey, I thought I told you to take Banana away! AAAAAA—Well, that's all, folks! ^_^ 

Chapter Five

Black Boots and Blood

I was bundled away by servants who seemed to think that after only a week and a half of travel I just _might_ need a bath. I bathed quickly and jumped out of the large tub that was more like a tiny pond but it was to late, the servants had already whisked away every scrap of clothing that I owned. In their place was a dark blue tunic that matched my eyes, a pair of black breeches, thigh-high black boots and a clue cloak trimmed with gold. I eyed the things with disgust. I was no lord or princeling who needed fancy cloth to make me better, faster, smarter, etc. All I wanted was my own comfortable, sturdy, old rags back. Finally, with only other option being to walk around naked, I slipped on the shirt, breeches, and boots. I glared at the cloak. I was NOT going to wear something trimmed in gold! I was just about to go out the door when I remembered the cloak the old woman had given me. I poked around in my bag until I found it and pulled it out. It was still a drab black color, with stains and rips decorating it. 

__

Still, better than that gold trim.

I shrugged it on and pushed open the large double doors.

I walked down the hall and beckoned one of the servants who were hurrying up and down the halls. I was hoping one of them could tell me were I was supposed to spend the night. The servant didn't even glance my way but bustled on. 

__

Well that was rude! I thought, annoyed.

I continued down the hall. Passing a second servant, I tapped him on the shoulder. The servant let out a piercing scream and whirled about. I cleared my throat. "Uh, didn't mean to frighten you, but I was wondering if you could………" I trailed off as the servant turned snow white.

"Who's there?" the servant asked, his voice quavering.

"What are you talking about?! I'm standing right in front of you!"

The poor man looked as though he was going to start bawling at any moment. "I assure you, kind sir, I see absolutely nothing in front of me." 

I stared a moment, wondering if the man had suddenly been struck blind. "Are you sure you can't see me?" I asked. "Cause ya' know I can see myself and I'm pretty sure I'm not dead…" I stopped when the servant's eyes rolled up in his head. He fell to the ground with a quiet thud.

Just like he'd been shot.

I grimaced at the memories stirred up by the comparison. It took a moment for the sight in front of me to register but when it did I felt icy fear grip my heart. I quickly scanned the room then turned back to the fallen man with a grimace of distaste. There was no mistaking the hilt of a dagger protruding from his chest or pretend that the spreading pool of red was anything other than what it was—blood.

====

Jamil! Hey Jamil, wait up!

Derek, what are you doing? Go—DEREK! DEREK, WATCH OUT!!!!

Jamil? You won't tell mommy will you?

No, no………

Jamil, am I gonna die?

NO!

====

"NO!" I wrenched myself out of the memories only to find myself kneeling on the floor, blood soaking into my fine black breeches. I wiped away the tears sliding down my face and let out a shuddering breath. I carefully averted my eyes from the dead man and pushed myself to my feet using the rough stone wall as support. I made my way, stumbling occasionally, to the nearest room and fell inside.

It was the Guardroom.

"Aeron," I croaked.

He turned a moment, as though he thought he'd heard me but couldn't see me.

__

Just like the servant, I thought glumly. _Maybe I am dead………_

Something wet brushed against my arm and I realized that the dull black cloak had soaked up the blood but because of its color I hadn't noticed till now. With a cry of disgust I jerked it off and flung it as far as I could.

"Jamil!"

I looked up to see Aeron's shocked face. 

"What kept you so long?" I asked with weary humor.

****

Later, Aeron had bundled me in countless blankets and placed a mug of whiskey in my hand.

"What happened, Jamil?"

I gave a tired laugh. "I'm not sure."

"Well, try."

So I told him.

Leaving out my own personal reaction.

When I'd finished, Aeron had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you thinking?"

He looked up, startled. "Hmm—oh. I was just wondering who would want to kill a servant. I mean, a lord or the King or something I could see, but a servant? I don't know……… it just seems strange."

I thought about it for a while.

"Maybe they thought he was talking to a spirit. There're a lot of fanatics who would kill a man for less."

Aeron nodded slowly. "I guess that could be it." He paused for a second. "But I have this gut feeling."

I focused on him. When a soldier says they have a gut feeling about something, you don't ignore it. It's usually why they're still alive.

Seeing he had my attention, he continued. "I keep thinking that maybe _he_ wasn't the target. Maybe it was you."

I stared at him. The thought had occurred to me, but— "But what about the fact that no one seemed to be able to see me?"

Aeron shrugged. "I think he may have been aiming towards your voice but the servant was in the way." 

I winced. "You make him sound like some damn wall!" I replied angrily.

Aeron looked at me, brows raised.

I sighed. "Sorry. It's just………" I stopped, unable to continue.

Aeron echoed my sigh. "I know."

We sat a moment in silence until a creak from outside the door startled us out of our reverie. I glanced at Aeron and he held up a cautioning finger. He moved with a fluid grace that I didn't know a man of his wrestler like bulk had. He drew up by the door and carefully reached out for the knob. With a quick wrench, he pulled open the door. Someone let out a gasp and a body tumbled into the room.

****

A/N: WOO HOO!!! OVER A 1000 WORDS!!!! I know, I know……… I need to get a life……… Also, my first cliffhanger! It's not much, but it's mine. :) Anyone have any ideas about who it is? Review and tell me, cause I'm not sure who it is yet……… lol! _And,_ while I'm doing this, thanks to Dido and P.O.D. for giving me something to listen to besides my sisters whining! Oh, I also apologize that these chapters are so short, but I'm afraid that I only write 700-1000 word chapters and if I write over that it feels like I'm stretching it to much. Jeez, if I don't stop this is going to be longer than my story!

Hi! To all of my new friends and to the old ones who knew me 'before the story'. ; )

Thank you's: 

Thank you to my beta-reader, the extraordinary…**Kassi of Pirate's Swoop**!!! You rock!! Update soon and good luck on the finals. ;) I'll write you a novel someday………

Thank you to **marvindamartin** for, first off, writing a great story ('You've Got Mail' in the HP section) and second, for taking time out of your busy (I'm sure) schedule to be nice and return a review! Thanks!

Thank you to **person**: I'm sorry about the misunderstanding! ^_^

R&R!


	6. Conspiracies and Mysteries

A/N: I'm putting these all at the bottom now.

Chapter Six

Conspiracies and Mysteries 

I stared in shock at the cascade of copper curls spilling around a delicate form on the floor.

"What the-!?" Aeron started to swear, only to stop with a wary glance at the woman lying on the ground.

The girl was deathly still and I reached down to touch her shoulder. As my hand touched her shoulder she whipped around and bit me.

__

She bit me!!!

This time I was the one to swallow a curse. "Ung!" I shook my hand trying to regain some feeling other than pain. After being shot twice, sliced open in numerous areas and breaking God knows how many bones, you would think a little bite would be relatively painless.

You would be damn wrong.

While I staggered around the room waiving my hand, Aeron knelt down beside the little brat-that is the sweet little girl. Aeron, showing better sense that me, kept his hands to himself and gently asked, "What's your name, child?"

The brat immediately threw up her head, revealing a pixie-like face with large brown eyes that God should only have given to puppies and baby deer.

"I'm not a _child_!" she stated in a husky, scathing voice.

Aeron opened his mouth, but I went on, "Than what the hel-heck are you?!"

She stared at me arrogantly. "I am one of the princesses."

I grinned. "Yeah, and I'm the Queen of Sheba. C'mon kid, what were you doing?"

She fidgeted, a blush creeping across her face. "I-I happened to be leaning on the door. You know you should be more careful! Opening doors without warning like that, it could be dangerous!"

"Dangerous for who? The person 'leaning' against the door where they could just happen to overhear private conversations? I suppose it is dangerous to eavesdrop on two old soldiers." I responded dryly.

Looking up indignantly, she blurted out, "You're not old!"

I turned to stare at her as she reddened.

"Well, you're not," she muttered rebelliously.

I groaned. "Compared to you, darlin', I am positively ancient."

She drew herself up with an annoyed jerk. "I'll have you know I am only four years younger than you."

I gave her a disbelieving glance and shook my head. "I highly doubt that, but if you say so…"

With a glare, she tossed back the russet hair falling in her eyes.

__

Damn puppy dog eyes! 

Aeron quickly began babbling something about respect and getting along. I ignored him. "If you are one of the princesses, which one are you?" I cut in.

"My name is Natalya and I am the fourth princess, my sisters names are Celeste, Lyrael**,** Elaine,Yolanda, Alaura,Branwen, Iolanthe,Jaylil, Rochelle, Amorita and Valencia," she finally finished.

I looked at Aeron. His brown eyes met mine and he shrugged. "I don't have them memorized." He complained.

"I can even give you their nicknames if you want…." she said sarcastically, and proceeded to rattle them off. "Cel, Lyr, Lani, Lolo, Laura, Bran, Io, Jay, Elle, Emma and Val."

Growling with frustration, I turned back to Natalya through gritted teeth I managed to get out, "I apologize, your highness. It won't happen again."

Suddenly she let out a giggle. "You should see your face!" Aeron chuckled and reluctantly I grinned. Glancing over I caught her eyes with my own. With a smile spread across her face and her eyes sparkling, she looked like a benevolent fairy queen. 

The laughter died in my throat as I continued to gaze at her. 

I've really gotta stop staring… 

She noticed me, and her own giggle faltered and faded. Aeron, looking at me, then her, smiled and shook his head.

****

Eventually we got down to exactly what Natalya had heard while 'leaning' against the door.

"There's no guarantee that the killer has given up, if you were the one they're trying to kill."

Natalya nodded soberly, "Unless… unless the person killed was the one who they wanted to kill…"

There was contemplative silence.

"What did he look like?" Aeron finally asked.

"Sorta tall, brown hair, I think…black eyes, maybe? I don't know. No, wait, there's something wrong…" I thought for a minute.

__

The servant let out a piercing scream and whirled about. I cleared my throat. "Uh, didn't mean to frighten you, but I was wondering if you could…" I trailed off as the servant turned snow white.

"I don't think it was a man."

"What?!"

"But tha-!"

They interrupted each other in shock and confusion.

Excitedly I continued. "A regular servant wouldn't have reacted that way, they're used to people tapping them on the shoulder and asking them things. Moreover, they screamed _before_ I turned around, so it couldn't be that they couldn't see me. And that scream…the only person I know who can scream like that was my best friend's little sister."

"Brown hair, black eyes…tallish…" Natalya muttered to herself.

Suddenly she was on her feet and out the door. "Yolanda!" she screamed.

****

A/N: I changed some stuff in the previous chapters, so if you want to re-read them…they're not big, but they are essential for the plot that I hadn't realized I was writing. ^_^

A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait! I've been working on another story on fiction press, and I've had mild writers block with this one so… You didn't even get a very long chapter! 'Course if you did you would have had to wait a while longer. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, and I apologize to **person** for thinking you were someone else! One of my friends reviewed as **person** to. I took some of your advice by the way, thanks! I'm not going to make any comments on when the next chapter will be done, because it could be anything from a couple days to a couple weeks. 

And of course, thanks once again to my AMAZING beta-reader **Kassi of Pirate's Swoop**!


End file.
